


Late Nights

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Late night cuddles, Multi, Polyship Week, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe returns home late one night and is expecting to just go to sleep. But things don't always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/147459495195/imagine-person-a-and-b-of-your-ot3-are-already): Imagine person A and B of your OT3 are already asleep in bed when person C gets home from working late. Does C snuggle up next to one of them? Try to squeeze their way into the middle? Sleep in another room to avoid waking them? Or maybe just jump on the bed as conspicuously as possible and beg for attention?
> 
> How would A react in the same situation if it was B and C already asleep? B if it was A and C?

Ashe yawned heavily as she stumbled her way into her, Markus and Thog’s shared apartment. Night shifts at the hospital were more often than not exhausting and she was more than happy to be back home. Quietly she turned on the lights in the living room, only to wince at how bright they were. She glanced up at the clock, finding it read 01:59 AM. Quietly she cursed. She was _supposed_ to be home an hour ago.

But, of course, something had to happen and she got stuck with a patient for an hour longer than she should have had to. She was far too tired at this point to do anything other than haphazardly kick of her shoes and slip out of her jacket, leaving it lying on the floor. As quietly as she could she tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, pulling out one of those handy tiny yoghurt packages.

Once her “supper” was taken care of (honestly Thog would have been horrified and sat her down to eat something more substantial but at that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care) she brushed her teeth and trudged towards the bedroom. As she placed her hand on the doorknob she hesitated for a second. Markus and Thog would definitely be asleep by now and she didn’t want to disturb them.

As quietly as she could the cracked the door open just a little to peek inside. There, taking up more bed space than they rightly should, lay Markus and Thog. Soundly asleep. Deciding it would be too much work to get into bed without at least waking Markus, what with how determined he seemed to be to take up the entire bed by himself, she closed the door again. Turning towards the living room she sighed softly and shut the lights again, curling up on the couch.

She was just beginning to slip away into the comfort of sleep when the lights turned on again. Grumbling she sat up and glared in the direction of the bedroom door. Thog stood there with his arms crossed and right behind him stood a very sleepy looking Markus.

“Come on, get in here,” Thog said. Ashe leaned back against the back of the couch.

“I was trying to be considerate,” she said. Thog shrugged.

“Tough,” he said, walking over and bending down, looking suspiciously like he was about to try and pick her up.

“We should re-watch Pride and Prejudice,” the sudden addition of Markus’ voice made Ashe and Thog turn to stare incredulously at him.

“Markus that series has six one hour episodes and it’s two in the morning,” Ashe said. Markus shrugged.

“So we can fall asleep watching it,” he said. Thog straightened and sighed.

“I’ll go get the popcorn,” he said, walking past the couch and into the kitchen. Ashe scooched over to make room for Markus as he practically collapsed onto the couch. With a quiet hum of satisfaction he curled up against her, his hair -in it’s customary night braid- tickling her cheek.

When Thog returned to find them still on the couch and the TV still definitely not on he sighed. Setting down the popcorn bowl on the table in front of the couch he set about starting the first disk of the series. When he was done he settled in next to Markus, grabbing the popcorn off the table as the familiar theme began to play.

It took about half of the first episode for Markus to fall asleep again, his head leaning lightly against Thog’s shoulder. Ashe smiled fondly, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his face and leaning over to kiss his cheek. Thog reached around Markus’ sleeping form to take her hand and together they continued watching the period drama unfold far into the night.

***

With the morning came stiff backs and stale popcorn. They practically fell out of the sofa, a mess of tangled limbs, no few of which were asleep. As they slowly worked life and mobility back into their bodies they agreed that it had been worth it.

Thog made his way to the kitchen to make everyone coffee and get started on breakfast. Ashe sat down at the table, looking quietly out the window as the morning sun filtered in. There was something about mornings that made everything feel 100% more domestic.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Markus asked as he sat down beside her. She smiled softly into her coffee as Thog joined them at the table, leaving the eggs to cook.

“I’m just happy,” she said. Thog and Markus looked at each other from their places across from her and, without her notice, came to a silent agreement. When she placed her coffee mug down again they acted, leaning forwards at the same time to kiss her. She, however, noticed just in time and, in a flash of inspiration, ducked. Markus laughed and went with it, kissing Thog instead. Thog rolled his eyes but seemed content as he drew away.

In their small kitchen, in the soft light of morning, Ashe took her partners’ hands and let herself relish the moment and the thought of a day free of work ahead of her. Maybe they’d actually properly watch Pride and Prejudice this time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 10:30 PM. When did this become late?
> 
> ...oh right when school stated again.


End file.
